Complications
by TheLittleTurnip
Summary: Bella moves into a new house with Alice and Rosalie, when Alice and Rosalie bring their boyfriends and a extras friend, will it strike a new realationship or more complications? AH, E&B, A&J, R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Complications

**Summary: **Bella has moved into a new apartment with Alice and Rosalie, but when Alice and Rosalie are always going on dates, Bella is feeling left out. When Emmett and Jsper bring their friend round will it strike a new realationship or will it bring more complications for Bella. AH, B&E, A&J, R&E

**Well this is my first story so I hope you like it (: R&R**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the characters I do not. The characters all go to Stephanie Meyer *claps* *bows down***

* * *

Prologue 

The rooms were filled with smoke. Flames were everywhere. How could she get free? The door was blocked and there was no way getting to the window. Hundreds of thoughts and questions were going through her head. Would she die here? Will anyone hear her screams?

She ran around the kitchen, her hand covering over her mouth, looking for anything to help her. Darkness was soon consuming her.

She fell to the floor. Curled up in a ball. No one was coming. She was going to die.

Her last thoughts were consisted of friends and family. Of happy memories.

"Edward…"

* * *

Bella POV

"Bella hurry up we have to leave in 10 minutes." Charlie, my father, shouted up to me. Dad was going to take me to my new apartment. I looked around my old room. Even though I hated living in this small room, I was sad to leave it behind.

"Coming dad." I picked up a box full of books and took one last look of my room before descending down the stairs.

I walked at of the house that I spent my whole life in, took one last look before putting the box in the truck and turning towards Charlie.

"Ready to go kid?" He asked me. I nodded and climbed into the cruiser. Charlie got into the other side and we set drove past Forks High School. Well, that was one thing I was happy to leave behind. Snobby girls wanting to be at the top, being best friends with everyone but bitching about them behind their backs. Guys fighting over one another to also be at the top. The players thinking they own the place getting with all the girls, and those girls thinking after they have been done that they are now with them forever.

We were coming close to my apartment. I would be having to share it with someone else though. That I was not looking forward to. Charlie stopped the car and turned towards me. He gave me a sad smile and got out of the car.

"I will get your boxes and stuff go up and look around." I smiled at him and went into the building. I was in room 14 on the 3rd floor. I went into the elevator and waited. They were playing the stupid tunes they always do and which would be stuck in my head for the rest of the day.

Finally the doors opened and I walked to my apartment, whistling to the elevator tune. When I got to my door it was already wide open and there was two girl shifting things around. I knocked on the door and one of the girls rushed up to me, stuck her hand out and said,

"Hey I'm Alice."

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think?? I will be posting every other day so the next chapter shall be up on Monday (: Also the other chapters will be so much longer than this one. R&R please. **

**Love EveyAnne**


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy! Hope you are liking it so far. Thank you for the people who have added my story as favourites and alerts. Thanks to Becks002 I am loving it too (:

Discalime: All bow down to SM as she is ust plain awsome for Twight. I own nothing...even though I wish it I can not.

* * *

Alice was about 5 feet; she had short black hair that stuck up in different places. She was almost pixie like and she seemed very friendly.

The girl behind here was tall around about 5'6 maybe 5'7; she had long platinum blonde hair and a body any girl would die for.

"Hi Alice, I'm Bella." I said as I took her hand. She pulled me into the apartment.

"So I am guessing that you Bella are the new roommate. So lets give you a tour. We are just moving things around to give us more space. Right, so this is the living room."

The living room walls were painted an off white colour; a plasma screen was plastered onto the wall above the electrical fire place. The floor was laminated with a white rug going across. The sofas were white leather and facing the TV. A glass coffee table was situated in the middle. Alice pulled me other to the next room.

"And this here is the kitchen and dining room."

The kitchen was all high-tech, with a feminine touch to it by the pink and white abstract mugs and plates. The dining room was attached to the kitchen with a long counter and red bar stools going across it.

"And now your bedroom."

She led me through a door and into my new room. The bed was situated in the middle with white covers and a light blue throw. There was a big window to the left of the bed showing the forest. Opposite the bed was a bookshelf, perfect for all my books. In the corner of the room was a desk and a small office light. The walls were painted light blue. It was perfect.

"Wow…this is just…wow!" I said not finding any other word to describe it.

"I know. I was speechless first time I saw this room as well. Alice walked out and I heard her talking to the other girl. I sat down on my bed and took everything in. I would have to go and cook for Charlie once a week so he would not be living on take outs. I looked out the window and looked out into the forest. I could take some amazing photos out there, and also have somewhere I could get some piece and quiet.

"Bella, your dad is here." Alice shouted out towards to me causing me to come out of my thoughts.

I got up from the bed and made my way to the living room. But I never made it. I tripped over my own feet and fell to the floor. "Shit!"

"Oh my god, Bella are you OK?" Alice asked me. I got up to my feet brushed myself off and walked towards Charlie.

"Yeah fine, happens to me all the time. I have gotten used to the pain now." Everyone laughed me and Charlie gave me my boxes and helped me unpack everything.

***

After Charlie and the other girl left, who I found out was Rosalie Hale, me and Alice flopped down onto the couch. We turned are heads towards each other after our stomachs had gurgled.

"Chinese?" she suggested

"Movie?" I suggested. We smiled at each other and Alice went to grab the Chinese menu to order while I picked a movie. We ended up watching The Notebook because even I have to say I love that film.

As the film ended and the credits came on I turned towards Alice and found she was asleep. I looked at the time it was 2 am. I slipped off the couch and went off to bed.

***

I woke up to two me people shouting at each other. One sounded like Alice, the other I could not recognize.

"Emmett don't you dare."

"But Alice you got me it is only fair if I get you."

"No go away!"

I got out of bed and went to see what was going on. As I came into the kitchen Alice was stooped up on the counter. And the person, who I guessed was Emmett, was pointing a bottle of ketchup in his hands pointing towards Alice; he had a big red smear on his cheek running down his neck.

"Jasper come help me please." That is when I realized the other people in the living room. And that is also when I realized what time it was, 12pm I spelt until noon! The man was Jasper came to run up to Alice grabbed her off the counter and ran off with her to the couches.

"Ahhhh Jasper why do you always take Alice's side?" Emmett asked.

"Because I am in love with her." I mentally awed and turned around to go and get changed. But before I could get anywhere I hit into someone, really hard.

"Shit ow." I said, I then noticed to arms circle around my waist to keep my balance.

"Oh my god! Are you OK? Sorry I didn't see where I was going. I'm Edward by the way."

* * *

Love EveyAnne x R&R (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short and cruddy ): And I sent it out late. But I had to do a history essay ): I have to write a James Bond story for English ): Annnd a RE presintation ): I also had family around (: Who I have not seen in a year or two so that was good (: Buuuht I have also had family problems and I am extrimely tired so I am sorry if there is any mistakes or if it is really cruudy.**

**Enjoy x R&R**

**Disclaimer: All characters go to SM. xD**

* * *

I looked up from Edwards's chest and I wished I had just stayed there staring at his chest. I looked into his deep emerald eyes that held so much emotion. I tore my eyes away from his and looked at his face. He had a straight nose and perfect angled jaw. His hair was messy…but it suited him…suited him very well. It was a bronze colour and I just wanted to run my fingers through it. I stared at his face until I felt him shifted and slip his arms away from my wait. He was waiting for an answer, but I just had not given him one yet.

"I'm fine. I usually trip no big deal. I'm Isabella but please call me Bella."

"Pleasure to meet you Bella. You have such a beautiful name." He then walked off and I watched him. He turned the corner and I walked to my bedroom. I got out a pair of black jeans and a white v-neck top and went into the bathroom.

After my shower, I got changed and went into the living room. Everyone was there watching a film. I did not want to disturb anyone so I grabbed my camera, a bottle of water and went out to the front door.

I walked around the back of the building and into the forest. There was a neat little path going through the forest that I could follow. As I walked I listened to the birds singing and took snapshot of the wonderful scenery.

I must have had been walking for a while as the light had gone dull. I found a log and I sat down. I took a sip of water when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spat my water out and jumped from the log and looked at my attacker.

I was in luck. It was no attacker.

"Not watching the movie?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. He sat down on the log and I sat down beside him. We didn't say anything just stared into the forest. We were close but not touching, but close enough that I could feel the warmth of Edward's body. Edward picked up a stick and threw it into the trees.

It was silent but it was not the light went and it started to get cold. I shivered.

"Here take this. We should be heading back now." He gave me his jacket and we set off back to the apartment.

Once we got back the rest of them were asleep in front of the TV. Alice and Jasper were sprawled out on one couch, curled into each other. While Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch but curled in towards each other. I awed and smiled towards Edward who gave me a breath taking smile back.

"Umm…do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"What have you got?"

We ended up eating left over Chinese at the bar stools. Edward started to interrogate me. Asking what my favourite music was, movie, programme, colour whatever.

"Come on Edward it has to be my go now to ask you questions?"

"Nope. You can have your day…lets say Friday."

I pouted at him but he just laughed at me then continued to ask the questions again. The time soon rolled around midnight and Edward had to go. I walked him to the door. But before he left he turned around to me.

"I have had a great night. I will see you soon." He then leaned down to my face. He smelled…intoxicating. Hi kissed my cheek. His lips were soft. They lingered there for longer than meant to.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered in my ear before leaving.

I stood there for a while just touching my cheek, were just seconds before Edwards was. Why was I feeling this way, when I have only just met the men.

I soon went to my bedroom and feel asleep dreaming of a man with emerald eyes.

* * *

**Love EveyAnne x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, I know I was meant to update tomorrow but I really wanted to get this chapter out. I know last chapter was rather pointless but hey it was like half ten at night and I had been writing all day for an English essay. Now my English teacher has not only given me a chapter to write which is like 2 pages to 4 pages long, but now I have to do a presentation on anything I want :/ Well…**

…**.Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer:** **All characters go to SM. Isn't she just awesome xD**

I was in a room with one door and no windows. I was in complete darkness. I felt the walls trying to find a way to get out. I tried to open the door. It was locked. I was scared shitless, but I had no clue why. I heard the door lock go. I ran to the corner of the room. I slide down as the door started to creek. Light shone through. There was a silhouette figure. A man. He shut the door. He walked over to me. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me towards him. He slapped over and over again. He then pushed me against the wall. And put his rough lips to mine. I tried to scream but no one could hear me.

I woke up sitting up straight. I was sweating and the covers were on the floor. I was breathing heavily. I turned to look at them time. 3am. I sighed and got up. There was no way I would get back to sleep.

It had been 3 days since I had seen Edward. And the first day I saw him was the first day I didn't have that nightmare. The nightmare that was once my life. I was to meet Edward tomorrow. I was excited. But so nervous at what I would ask him.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the couch with my laptop. I opened up the laptop and started to edit the pictures I took when I was out into the forest.

It was 6:30am by the time I was finished. I shut the laptop and went to shower. As the trickles of water ran down my back I thought about how much had happened since I moved here.

Me and Alice had become fast friends, even though we had completely different interests. Rosalie, well we had not gotten on like me and Alice, she would glare at me and only talk to me when she had to. I had not done anything to her so I was more than confused. I talked to Alice about it but she had no clue.

I had not talked or seen Emmett or Jasper since they had come round with Edward. The way Alice talked about them they seemed like great guys. Alice would smile and a small blush would rise in her cheeks when she would talk about Jasper. It was obvious she was in love with them.

I turned off the shower and got changed into a pair of shorts, blue t-shirt and some white pumps. I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice drinking a cup of coffee. She pointed to a mug beside her.

"For you. I heard you wake up then I heard you go into the shower. Thought you would need some caffeine." I smiled at her. She was fantastic.

"Thank you. This is what I needed." I said as I sat by her and drank the hot coffee.

"So, what do you want to do today. I have the day off and Jasper is at work so we can do whatever." Alice asked.

"Well, I was going to go find a job, but I could do that another-"

"Nope that's perfect. You go job hunting while I shop we will meet up around 1ish for lunch then we can do whatever." Alice interrupted.

I nodded and we walked out the door and into Alice's Porsche. She drove into town. At an incredibly fast speed I might add. She parked at told us the plan.

I walked to the job centre and looked at what I could find. What I found though was something I defiantly didn't want.

"Isabella."

"James." I hissed.

"Ahhh Bella no need to be harsh." He grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me out of the building. I laughed darkly.

"Yeah, me harsh never." He pulled me into a darkened ally way and pushed me up against the wall. Hard.

"Shut the fuck up. Don't you be sarcastic with me Isabella. You shall be punished." He pulled my arms above my head and help my wrists tightly with his hand. With his free hand he started to punch me in the stomach. I tried not to scream because I knew he would hurt me more. But I couldn't help it. I screamed out. The pain was immense. He hit me harder and harder.

I slid to the floor. And wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Get up! Come on get UP!" He said as he kicked me repeatedly. I wouldn't get up so he picked me up and slapped me around the face. Multiple of times. He chucked me to the floor and ran off leaving me bleeding.

I don't know how long I was there. I could my phone ringing but I couldn't get to it. I had no energy. I was falling in and out of consciousness. Alice would of hopefully realised I was not at lunch and was out there looking for me.

I didn't know when the time was but I heard footsteps coming towards me. I shut my eyes tight hoping it wasn't James coming back for me. The footsteps got louder and the stopped.

"Shit."

Then I fell into the darkness.

**Enjoy it?? R&R. Review even if you hate, like it, love it, want to give me ideas whatever.**

**Love EveyAnne x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I was supposed to update yesterday but I wanted to make this right. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read the story, added as favourite story authour and everything else. It means a lot (:**

**Enjoy x**

**Discalimer: I still don't own Twilight ):**

**EPOV**

A brown eyed beauty had been going around mind non stop since Monday. From the moment I had seen her I didn't want to look away. When she tripped and I caught her I never wanted to let go.

I got to know Bella a lot that day. Bella. Oh how I wish she was mine. The way she bites her lip when she was nervous, made her look so cute. And when she smiled, well she lights up the whole room.

But whenever I asked her about her family her eyes would darken and she would try and change the subject. There was something about her that I wanted to know. But I would not push her. She would tell me in her own time.

On Monday I asked all the questions. And tomorrow would be her day to ask. I'll be taking to her to my meadow, bring a picnic and we will just to get to know each other.

I want to know everything about Bella. I want to be in her life. I want to be the one she comes to when she is upset. I want her.

I know that I have only known her for 4 days but I was instantly drawn to her. Like we were meant to be together.

I was making the picnic for tomorrow when my phone rang. I wiped my hands on a towel and grabbed the phone. Seeing the ID it was Alice. What did she want now?

"Hey Alice."

"Edward you have to come to town and help me find Bella. We were meant to meet up an hour ago but she has not turned up. She knows were we are meant to meet up. I can't find her. What if something-"

"Alice" I interrupted she was speaking to fast. "Alice she most probably lost track of time. But I will come down and look for her with you."

I put the phone down and grabbed my car keys and coat and set off to town in my Volvo. What if Alice was right? What if something tragic had happened to my beautiful Bella?

I was soon in town and quickly found Alice. We split up and if we found her then call the other one immediately.

Alice told me that she had gone to the job centre to look for a job so I went there. She wasn't there. I asked everyone if they had seen her. They said that she had left over 2 hours ago. Strange.

I walked out of the building confused. Where would she go. She told me she hated shopping but had an obsession with books. That's it. The bookstore! She told me she nearly spent over an hour in there.

I ran into the bookshop and looked down the aisle. She wasn't here either. I asked the assistant if she had seen Bella. No luck. I walked out of the bookshop even more confused but a bit worried now.

My phone vibrated. It was Alice. Had she found Bella?

"Alice have you got her?"

"No I was phoning if you had seen her yet."

"No luck"

"Me either." I could hear the disappointment and sadness in her voice.

I hung up and walked the streets. I walked past the job centre again. There was an ally way beside it. I looked down it just in case. And what I saw was terrifying.

Bella was curled up into a ball. Blood covered her face and she was unconscious.

"Shit"

I knelt beside her and brushed her hair out of the way. She had cuts all around her face. A deep cut ran across from her forehead to her nose.

I grabbed me phone and quickly called Carlisle telling him that I would be bringing someone in soon that needed urgent attention. I then rang Alice. She said she would be waiting by the Volvo.

I picked Bella up bridal style. She lay limb in my hands. She was light as a feather. I ran out of the ally way. Ignoring the looks I got from people I ran to the Volvo. As I got there Alice was waiting.

"Oh my god" She put her hands to her mouth. Her eyes glassing over.

"Open the door." She didn't move.

"Alice open the god damn DOOR!" She looked shocked and quickly opened the door. I put Bella in the back seat kissed her forehead, walked to the drivers' seat, while Alice got into the passengers and quickly drove off to the hospital.

Carlisle was waiting by the door like he said and tried to get Bella off of me.

"Edward you have to let her go."

"No I am not letting her out of my sight. I am not letting go."

Carlisle sighed and walked with me to a private hospital room. They forced me out of the room while they where checking over her. I sat down on the chair. Alice came and sat by me. Putting a hand on my shoulder. She didn't say anything but I knew she was trying to comfort me.

After about half an hour Carlisle came out of the room. He looked at me and Alice and gave us a slight smile. I sighed in relief.

"She is doing OK but she is still unconscious. It was lucky you found her when you did Edward. Yes you may go see her."

I smiled at him and ran into the room. Stopping dead in my tracks I looked at Bella. She looked so small, so vulnerable. Her hair was matted and the scratches over her face were cleaned up. The scratch that went across her forehead was stitched up.

I walked over to her bed and sat at the edge of the bed. I held her hand. She seemed cold. I rubbed my hand over hers.

"Bella wake up soon. I can't loose you." I bent down and kissed her forehead and laid by her side staring at her face. Keeping my hand in hers. She was safe. And knowing that I soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**What do you think of Edwards POV? Should I do more of him or less or none at all? R&R Love EveyAnne x**

* * *


	6. Note

**Sorry I have not updated yet. I have been busy with homework and studying. I shall be updating soon.**

**I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Thank you for all the reviews etc…**

**Well I have to go study some more… ): **

**Love EveyAnne x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohmygawd I am sorry I have not updated. Studying for tests, doing homework and to top it all off I split the cartridge in my knee :/ It was very painful and I was on crutches for at least a week. Anyway again I am so sorry I hope you forgive me. I shall give you all chocolates and ice cream :D**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I still don't own any of these characters. **

**BPOV**

Nobody said life was easy but no one said it was going to this hard. Looking back on my life, I had it good. Wonderful parents that looked after me, a roof over my head and wonderful friends. I went to school, down well, got along with the teachers and never got told off. But then it all changed. My father and mother got a divorce. I went to go live with my mum in Phoenix while my father stayed in Forks. A few years later my mother found someone new. James. He came around a few times for dinner and he seemed really nice. Always polite, helped with dinner, brought flowers, my mum was really happy. It was good to see a smile on her face. If she was happy so was I. Then that all changed. Why was everything suddenly changing all the time? Anyway, mother just got a new job and she didn't want to leave me behind, she still treated me like a little child even though I was 15. So, she called James to look after me. When he got to my house he acted like his normal self, giving mother a hug and a kiss before she left. But when that door was shut and he heard that mother had taken the car and left he turned towards me. He looked at me and laughed. I was sitting on the floor watching TV and he came right towards me, knelt down so we were on the same level, pushed his face right to mine so our noses were touching and said "You are a worthless little brat" and slapped me across the face. That is when the beating started.

My head was pounding. The beeping noise in the background was not much help either. I could here someone was moving around. I was lying on something soft. Where the hell was I? I tried to move my fingers, my toes anything but nothing would work. I could hear some muffled voices, I tried to figure them out but I couldn't. I don't know how long I was there for until someone held my hand and I soon fell back into a deep sleep.

***

When I came round again, the noises around me were louder. I opened my eyes to white light, it was to bright so I quickly shut my eyes again. I tried again, blinking repeatedly I saw where I was. A hospital room. Well that explained the beeping noise. How did I get here? I tried to lift my self up the bed, so I was sitting down but two arms grabbed under my arms and pushed me up. I looked up into emerald eyes.

"Edward?" Why was Edward of all people doing here?

"Hey, are you OK?" His voice sounded tired. When I got a better look at his face, as he sat on the edge of my bed, he had bags underneath his eyes. He needed some sleep. He covered his mouth as he yawned.

"I'm, I'm fine. But how did I get here?" I asked him and his face turned to confused to surprised.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head. "I found you" He took a deep breath and continued, "I found you in an alley way. You were unconscious…you were bleeding. I…I carried you to the car where me and Alice took you to the hospital, Carlisle, my dad has looked after you." Everything came rushing back. Me and Alice going into ton, me trying to get job but never getting the chance because of James. James. James beat me up and it ended up with me at hospital.

Edward was playing with his hands. His eyes were brimming with tears. "How long have I been knocked out?" I whispered never taking my eyes of his hands.

"A few days." I looked at him closely. "Have you slept at all?" Nothing. "Edward, go. Go get some sleep you need it. I will be fine." He looked at me before he got up and kissed my forehead and gave me a hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can. But I am not leaving you alone, I'll ring Alice and see if she come here." He before he walked out the door.

**EPOV**

The last couple of days were torture. Watching a lifeless Bella was heartbreaking. Not able to hear her laugh or her voice. The only thing that showed me that she was alive was the constant beeping of the heart monitor. Every night I would sit with her and hold her hand, just waiting. Waiting for her to open her eyes, to show me that she was OK.

Today was my lucky day. She opened up her eyes and tried to lift herself up. I helped her she was so weak. She looked so tired even though she had slept for the last few days. It was hard to talk to Bella about how I found her. When she asked about how she got here I was confused but when I talked to her realisation hit her. She was hiding something from me. Something big.

I was now walking down the corridors of the hospital, on my way home to take a quick nap and shower so I could quickly come back to my Bella. Wait _my _Bella. When did I start calling her _my _Bella? I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. As I walked down the corridor I saw a little girl around about 5 swinging her legs as she sat on the hospital chair. She was in a hospital gown. As I walked past she gave me a huge smile. "Hi" she waved at me. I sat down beside her. "Hello there cutie, I'm Edward what is your name?"

"Hello Edward, I'm Suzie." As soon as she said that her mother, I presumed, grabbed her hand smiled at me and walked off telling her not to walk off and to talk to strangers. I smiled as I watched her skip away with her holding her mothers hand. I got up from my chair and walked back out of the hospital. Images flooded through my head, me holding a little Edward, a little Bella running around. A happy family with Bella as my wife. I walked through the doors feeling much happier than I was than when I went through them.

**BPOV**

Not long after Edward had left Alice came. Smiling and carrying two cups of coffee.

"Alice you are a life saviour! How did you know that after days of sleeping I needed coffee?" She chuckled and told me it was her physic ability. We talked for a while before Alice asked the question that I hoped I would never have to answer.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me but what happened to you?" I looked away from her and suddenly thought my hands were very interesting. I felt the tears coming and I tried to hold them back but they were against me and fell down my cheeks. Alice came and sat by me and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you upset. I should've never asked." I shook my head no I needed to tell someone. Even if it may not be all of it, telling Alice a brief summary of it should help. I turned towards her and took a deep breath.

"Alice, ever since I was 15 I've been abused by my mother's boyfriend."

xXx** Now I was going to stop there, but as I have not updated for so long and I love you I decided not to. **xXx

**APOV (Lets go into the mind of our favourite little pixie)**

I love Bella like a sister. I have only known here for about a week or so but we are already sisters. I knew Edward had taken quite a like to her. Those two would look so sweet together. So, when I heard that Bella had been abused I wanted to look after her and then go and beat the crap out of this man. Bella had not gone into detail. I knew that would be hard for her. What she did tell me though was enough. Her mother left her alone one time when she was 15 and James beat her up. She also told me he was the same person who attacked her the other day. After a lot of talking, crying and hugging Edward cam back in the room. He gave us a confused smile and I got off the bed. I hugged him on my way out, "Look after her" I whispered in his ear, he nodded and I walked out.

As I shut the door I leant against it and let out a huge sigh. How could someone be so cruel? I walked out of the hospital and into my Porsche and went to my flat. As I got in I went to go look into Bella's room. Everything was tidy and put in its place. I know I shouldn't do it but I peeked at her stuff on her desk. What I found though was something I did not expect. Sheets of music. Sheets of music that she had written. As I looked around the room I saw a guitar in the corner of her room. I never knew she could play the guitar. She could play with Edward. Oooh a fabulous plan was already forming in my head. I shall make those to lovebirds fall in love in the next few months even if it kills me. And this means shopping!

**How did you enjoy it? Is Alice's POV OK? I may not do it again. Love you EveyAnne xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies. R&R **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am just as upset as you are. I still don't own Twilight. ):**

It had been a week since I last saw James. It was three days ago I was finally released from the hospital. I felt a bit better after telling Alice about James. Yes I know I only told her about an 8th of it but it still felt a little bit of him left as I was telling her. Edward had stayed with me every night at the hospital, when I tried to make him go home to sleep he would not move and said he was just fine where he was. I don't know what my feelings where for him. He was absolutely gorgeous; he was always there for me helping me out. I always knew I had like him more than a friend, but did he feel the same way?

I was on the couch reading a book while the fire was going, not paying attention to the words on the pages my thoughts found there way back to Edward. Well, they didn't find there way there, they were always on Edward. The way he would smile my smile, run his hand through his hair when he was nervous. A smile crept up on my face.

"Thinking about Edward again?" Alice asked as she jumped on the seat opposite me. My smile just grew bigger.

"And what makes you think I am?"

"My dear, dear Bella, you missy are love struck. I have seen the way you to look at each other. I'm surprised you have not realised it yet, the rest of the world has." I scoffed and went back reading my book before I mumbled a whatever. But I knew my smile gave everything away.

"I knew it." Alice said as she got up from the seat and went off laughing. I chuckled and went back to reading, well trying to read, when I heard someone knocked on the door.

"Bella! Door!" Alice shouted form her room. I sighed put my book on the table and went to the door. Opening I found Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward waiting. Emmett smiled and picked me up in one of his teddy bear hugs.

"Bella-wella!" Emmett put me down and I laughed at his new nickname for me. Everyone else came in greeting with a hug except Rosalie who gave me a cold stare. What was up with her? I have not done anything wrong had I? I shook my head and made my way to the living room where everyone else was situated.

Alice made her out of her room and jumped on top of Jaspers lap. I smiled at how cute they looked together and wished I had something like that. I sighed and went to sit in the only free space left, next to Edward. He smiled as I sat next to him. But when he went and put an arm around my shoulder I flinched and scooted across the couch. He looked confused and angry. I just looked at Alice who gave me and knowing look. She would help me through this.

"So I am guessing we are having a movie marathon." Alice declared and we all agreed. Rosalie and Emmett went to grab the food from the kitchen while Alice and Jasper went to pick the films we were going to watch. Leaving me with Edward. Alone.

I turned towards to him slowly. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring at the coffee table. Why was he acting like this? He did not care about me like that. Did he? I wanted to go up to him and tell him everything. But I couldn't. I could not yet get to close to any male. I still had nightmares of what _he _done to me. Images forever burned into my memory. Of the way he would stare at me, touched me. My stomach turned and I felt the bile rise to my throat at the thought. I jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom just in time for me to puke into the toilet.

I heard someone else come in and kneel down beside me holding up my hair up while I continued to throw up my breakfast. I stopped and leant against the person behind me.

"Hey are you OK?" It was Alice. I sighed. "Just reliving past memories" I whispered. Alice hugged me tight. "We will get rid of James. No matter what it takes. Do you still want to come and watch some movies?" I nodded and got up and went back in the living but not before I brushed my teeth and had a drink of water to get rid of the taste.

I went to sit next to Edward. The film had just started. I asked Edward what film we were watching. Turns out it was a horror. Great. Fucking fantastic we were watching The Strangers. I groaned. Edward turned towards me.

"Are you OK?" Ah, this could be a perfect excuse of getting out of this film.

"Um no not really. I think I am just going to go to bed. Night." I whispered and walked to my bedroom. I had a quick shower and dressed in a tank top and some boy shorts. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes hoping for a peaceful sleep. As soon as I shut my eyes I feel into the darkness of sleep.

**I no this is a short chapter. I am sorry. I've had a lot to think about and I am confoosed and stressed. But ah well. Hope you enjoyed it. And I have a new story in mind. Just look at my profile and it shall tell you about it.**

**Love EveyAnne xx**

.


End file.
